You're not here
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Cuando conoció a Luna, todos los infortunios dejaron de doler un poco, pero Theodore Nott siempre estuvo consciente que mientras se resguardaba de todo, ella nunca estuvo allí.


**Disclaimer: **Si Luna no terminó con Blaise al final del séptimo libro, entonces es obvio que no me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo _"Theodore &amp; Luna"_ del foro _**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

**N.A: **otro reto listo, soy feliz de poder terminarlos sin que me duela la muñeca… más o menos. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias. En fin, pido disculpas de antemano por los horrores que encuentren en el camino… y espero que disfruten.

* * *

**You're not here**

**~O~**

En retrospectiva, la vida de Theodore no había sido como las malas lenguas gustaban de divagar en rencorosos susurros e injuries contra todo lo que siempre había creído y conocido.

Ahora que lo ve con otros ojos, sigue creyendo que su vida no es la que dicen ser los demás. Nadie sabe cómo fue su papá, criándole en soledad y soportándolo todo para proteger a su vástago. Bien puede que no haya sido el mejor padre, pero sí era un excelente hombre que procuró y veló por la seguridad de su hijo.

¿Qué era un jodido mortífago?

A Theodore podía importarle muy poco qué era o había dejado de ser su padre. El lord de la casona Nott seguiría siendo el que le concedió la vida y le dio todos los conocimientos que ahora posee y gusta de exhibir.

—Oye, Nott, ¿cómo está tu padre? Dicen que Azkaban es un poco frio, pero los de su calaña se la pasan bien, ¿verdad?

Hubo risas y cuchicheos. Theodore apretó los dientes con rabia, mientras caminaba más rápido por el largo e interminable pasillo, deseando con fervor que hubiera una salida, un lugar donde pudiera refugiarse y lamerse las heridas.

Salió presuroso de Hogwarts hasta el Bosque Prohibido, deteniéndose en la entrada. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando levemente. Aún su mente le recordaba todas las frases que había escuchado en la mañana ya desde hacía meses.

Tenía que acostumbrarse, mas no lo aceptaba; debía ser un digno heredero, no demostraría que le afectaba, pero realmente dolía.

Con un suspiro lastimero que pretendió ser un resoplido digno, se encaminó un poco hacia el bosque, notando a esos horribles animales, los Thestral, caminando en manada, o conjunto, la verdad es que se le hacía extraño e incómodo ver una agrupación tan numerosa. Evitaba sentir aprensión, pero no podía, le daba cierto recelo.

— ¿Son bonitos, verdad? Sobre todo Tenebrus —una voz a su espalda habló, crispándole los nervios ya alterados.

Theodore giró bruscamente en dirección a la voz cantarina, notando a la chica con uniforme sin túnica, pero la corbata azul demostraba que pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw. Theodore frunció el ceño, bueno, al menos no era un jodido Gryffindor queriendo incordiar.

No es que sea cobarde, era un Slytherin que prefería evitar las innecesarias contiendas. Él no era un matón como Draco Malfoy.

—No son bonitos —respondió con un resoplido incrédulo. ¿Y quién demonios era Tenebrus? Theodore se preguntó internamente por qué no ignoró a la chiquilla.

Quizá porque ella también los veía.

Se sumieron en un tenso silencio, al menos así se sentía por su parte. Theodore se limitaba sólo a analizar a la mocosa, notando que nunca la había visto. Bueno, la verdad sea dicha, nunca notaba a nadie que no le llamara la atención. Ella, claramente, entraba en esa lista.

Pero ahora que la veía, tenía algo extraño, quizá eran los accesorios que cargaba consigo hacia que le diera la ligera impresión de que podía faltarle un poco de juicio, sensatez y sentido común. Quizá le faltaba de todo un poco, Theodore no estaba seguro, no la conocía.

Cuando vio como aquella rubia le dio un pedazo de carne a esos horribles animales Theodore supo que esa mocosa estaba loca.

Dándose media vuelta, caminó en dirección al castillo. Su día ya era de por sí malo como para tener que aguantar a una chiflada desconocida.

—Son buena compañía —la chica hablo de repente, haciendo que Theodore se detuviera.

No se dignó a darse media vuelta, es más, no supo por qué se detuvo, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Cuando creyó que ella ya no diría nada más, retomó su caminar.

—Estaré aquí mañana, Theo —susurró tan quedo que apenas le escuchó.

Él sin embargo, siguió su camino.

No quiso pensar en la implícita invitación.

Mucho menos en querer descubrir cómo la chiquilla extraña sabía su nombre.

* * *

Pero una cosa era bien cierta, pensó Theodore, de camino al bosque: había ido al día siguiente.

No se sorprendía de no verla. Ni siquiera pensó en rechazar la invitación alegando que un Slytherin no se juntaba con otras casas, a Theodore no se le pasó por la cabeza aquello, pues su muy justificada excusa era que necesitaba salir del castillo y respirar aire fresco.

Si se encontraba a la dichosa extraña, casualidades de la vida.

Y sin embargo, a Theodore le dejó una amarga sensación no verla por ahí, acariciando esos raros animales que movían los transportes de Hogwarts.

Apretó los labios, convirtiéndose en una fina línea de tensión. No tenía por qué molestarle, sólo la había visto unos míseros minutos y apenas le dedicó una escueta frase.

Por más que Theodore se convenciera de lo contrario, lo cierto es que sí le molestaba

¿Será porque era la primera chiquilla que le hablaba y no le recordaba constantemente los infortunios de su padre? No lo sabía con certeza.

Con un suspiro cansado, decidió hacer una pausa a su fila de divagaciones. Caminó un poco, sentándose en un tronco caído adyacente al conjunto de Thestral que habitaban a la derecha. Casi con aprensión, casi con miedo, evitó todo contacto con esos animales. Era un jodido masoquista. Tantos lugares en los cuales estar y elije ese, de todos.

Volvió a suspirar, eso no iba a funcionar. ¿Era un estúpido Hufflepuff acaso? Bien que deseaba estar en completa soledad, pero tampoco es como si el mundo fuese a acabarse de ser lo contrario. Sólo tiene que aprender a sobrellevarlo, el mundo no se congelaría por recibir unos cuantos insultos.

Doliera menos si fuese para con él y no hacia su padre.

El sonido de una rama crujiendo alertó sus sentidos. Sacó su varita rápidamente, dispuesto a maldecir a quien sea que perturbaba su paz, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un potro pequeño, de esos perturbadores animales, que se le acercaba. Theodore le sostuvo la mirada, bueno, _la mirada en lo que cabe_, era difícil saber ya que ellos eran una especie de esqueleto andante, o algo así.

Tentativo, elevó un poco su mano, y el potro colocó rápidamente la cabeza bajo su palma. El tacto, sinceramente, era espantoso, pero Theodore se sorprendió sonriendo levemente ante la alegría del pequeño Thestral.

La verdad es que ningún animal había demostrado que le quería, no de esa forma.

Bueno, él tampoco se había dejado querer, a decir verdad.

Theodore encontró el sentimiento agradable.

—Te dije que eran bonitos —de repente, la voz de la chica se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

Theodore dio un incorrecto respingo, su alma casi saliéndose del cuerpo ante el susto. Giró con rapidez para ver que a su lado, en aquel tronco caído, yacía la misma rubia de ayer, risueña y taciturna, sentada a su lado. El potro pareció indignado por la pérdida de atención y se fue a donde estaban los demás Thestral.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Theodore preguntó, luego de que su corazón se hubo calmado, el susto olvidándose y ahora sustituyéndose por aprensión.

Ella le observó con sus ojos, grandes y azules, plenamente radiantes. Theodore se sentía expuesto ante esa mirada, como si con un solo vistazo pudiera develar todos sus oscuros secretos y traspasara su alma con ellos. Theodore tragó saliva lentamente, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerle la mirada.

—Luna —se presentó, o al menos lo intentó. Theodore asintió en un balbuceo, incapaz de hacer o decir algo coherente, pero ella hizo algo que casi a Theodore hace que se le queme el cerebro: la chica rubia, o mejor dicho, Luna, le besó la mejilla.

Fue un beso fugaz, apenas se sintió el contacto de aquellos labios en su mejilla, pero la sensación de calidez permaneció mucho tiempo.

Theodore se encontró incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Era extraño, siempre tratando de evitarlos a todos, tratar de ser el mejor aunque no fuera tan llamativo como los otros de su casa, pero igual encontró a alguien que podía llegar tan lejos como para besarle la mejilla y demostrar una insólita confianza, aun cuando las horas de haberse conocido sean notorias.

Tal vez era hora de incorporarse e irse, volver a encerrarse en su mundo y divagaciones. Ser una vez más Theodore Nott con su yo interior.

Pero por alguna razón, se encontró incapaz de pararse, de alejar sus orbes de aquel lago azul que eran los ojos de la chica Luna, la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

—Luna —dijo Theodore, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Vio como ella esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, como si le alegrara mucho que hablara de repente.

—Theo —ella respondió, ladeando su cabeza, mechones rubios cabello con gracia sobre su hombro. A Theodore le costó no seguir el movimiento con sus ojos.

—Es Theodore Nott —espetó de ipso facto. Por alguna razón, encontraba irritante que la chiquilla le tuviera tanta confianza.

—Eres Theo —dijo luna con un asentimiento—. Yo soy Luna —y al parecer con eso quería resolver todos los problemas del mundo.

Sumamente irritante.

— ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió con una ceja enarcada.

—Los Nargles me lo dijeron, y tú acabas de corroborarlo —respondió Luna, sus ojos ahora puestos en el potro de Thestral que quería llamar su atención.

Theodore resopló con incredulidad.

— ¿Y qué más te dijeron? —espetó con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué coño era un Nargle? Esa chica estaba loca.

Luna dejó de observar al animalejo ese, posando su mirada sobre él. Theodore volvió a tragar saliva. No le gustaba cuando ella le veía de esa forma.

—Me dijeron que en el bosque había un solitario crup.

* * *

Llámenle cobarde, no le importa, pero había pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa extraña conversación con la chica rubia de nombre Luna. Sinceramente, no parece una Ravenclaw, aunque con todos esos enigmas y acertijos que suelta y esa capacidad para demostrar que sabe más que nadie, aunque no lo aparente, es verdaderamente atemorizante.

No le gustaba que ella, con solo unos cuantos intercambios de palabra, haya visto tras su máscara. A decir verdad, la odiaba, pero por alguna razón que desconoce, está cediendo lentamente a la intriga: quiere volver al bosque donde habitan los Thestral.

Theodore no se percató cuando sus pies le llevaron al bosque.

— ¿Crees que es incorrecto que el crup sea tan solitario? —Theodore se atrevió a preguntar, una vez que Luna se sentó a su lado en aquel tronco caído.

Por unos momentos, el silencio les invadió. Theodore comenzaba a arrepentirse de abrir la boca y haber dicho aquello. En serio, sonaba estúpido hablando de sus problemas con una loca desconocida que veía animales donde no los había y creía que los Thestral eran adorables.

No… no eran sus problemas. Eran los del crup solitario.

Sí, el auto-engaño se sentía fantástico.

—Cada crup nace solo —señaló Luna crípticamente, mas luego le observo, regalándole una lánguida sonrisa—. Pero protegen su territorio con fiereza.

Theodore negó con la cabeza. Por algún motivo que desconoce, aquello no tenía sentido.

—No es así, sólo-

—Pero son más fuertes cuando quieren proteger algo que quieren —interrumpió Luna en un suave susurro, sus ojos azules jamás apartándose de la mirada tormentosa que yacía esbozaba en la cara de Theodore.

Luna no sabía lo que sucedía, ¿verdad?

Theodore Nott algunas veces era un chico muy estúpido.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vio a luna, anteriormente habían acordado quedar en el bosque, como una extraña amistad que iba formándose poco a poco.

Theodore aún no era capaz de admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Luna y olvidarse de todos los problemas por los que actualmente transcurría su vida. Él sentía que Hogwarts era para terminar de prepararse académicamente (nada de formar lazos o cosas de esa misma índole) y Luna era una persona que le hacía olvidar que dentro de ese mismo castillo, habitaban seres que le recordaban constantemente quién era su padre y por qué estaba en aquel horrible lugar.

Con Luna era distinto, ella hablaba de animales que era incapaz de ver, le daba de comer a los Thestral y caminaban durante hasta que podía verse el atardecer tiñéndose en las inmensidades. De alguna forma, era relajante yacer así y sólo atender al tenue murmullo de los diferentes sonidos que eclipsaban al bosque con su cantar.

A Theodore le costó admitir que Luna era una persona hilarante y divertida, un escape de su tormentosa realidad.

Por supuesto, no olvidaba a su padre, ni siquiera con Luna. Es sólo que con ella todo dejaba de doler un poquito menos, todos los problemas parecían perder sentido y ahora las respuestas a sus dificultades eran más accesibles. Le daba esa impresión.

Lentamente, Luna se fue convirtiendo en su obsesión.

Siempre que podía, quería quedar con ella. Claro, con mucha dignidad, aún sigue la vena Slytherin arraigada a sí, pero eso no evitaba que compartiera con la chiquilla misteriosa.

Muchas veces Theodore se encontró buscándola con la mirada dentro del castillo, pero no la vio. Creyó distinguir la silueta y eso fue todo. Era frustrante de alguna forma.

—Esto está muy silencioso —Luna soltó con suavidad, caminando a su lado por el bosque.

Las pequeñas ramas se rompían bajo sus pies, la brisa silbaba con suavidad y el sol iba lentamente perdiéndose en el horizonte. Theodore sonrió levemente.

—Estaba pensando.

—Cuando uno piensa mucho, no se piensa realmente.

—Harás que me dé un dolor de cabeza —masculló con falso enojo.

Luna por respuesta le regaló una tenue sonrisa y continuaron la caminata. Algunas veces, Theodore percibía que Luna se veía taciturna, siempre se contemplaba risueña, pero en otras ocasiones sus orbes azules se perdían en la lejanía y aun cuando tuviese la asombrosa destreza para seguir las cripticas conversaciones, aquellos ojos seguían perdiéndose entre los confines del universo, como si ella viera más allá de lo que cualquier persona podría ser capaz de ver.

Algunas veces Theodore detestaba a Luna, pero la quería más de lo que la odiaba. Ese era su eterno conflicto.

Cuando contemplaba a Luna, se acordaba siempre de su padre, pero no se preocupó por traer a memoria la pureza de sangre, si sería aceptada en la sociedad o de qué familia provenía. Theodore olvidó aquello con la rapidez con la que dice_ lumos_ y por primera vez, dejó de pensar en lo que sería mejor para los demás y se centró en lo que a él le gustaría.

Por fin era Theodore y no el hijo de un mortífago. Aunque ame a su padre, valore su educación y cuidado, eso se sintió realmente bien.

—Luna, yo…

—Aquí estabas.

Theodore enmudeció rápidamente cuando observó que frente a ellos, yacía Blaise Zabini, serio y circunspecto como siempre.

Por un momento creyó que le hablaba a él, pero pronto notó que sus oscuros ojos taladraban a la chiquilla rubia.

—Zabini —Theodore espetó, silencioso y tenso.

Ahí, Theodore por fin vio que Blaise Zabini le veía, como si anteriormente no hubiese notado su existencia.

—Nott —el chico de piel oscura regresó _el saludo _con el mismo tono.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, sino que Luna, dócilmente y por supuesto, saltarina y risueña, caminaba en dirección a Blaise Zabini.

— ¿Luna?

—Es Lovegood para ti, Nott —replicó Blaise, y no de buen humor.

Theodore iba a darle unas cuantas lecciones de educación al chico cuando la voz de Luna se escuchó.

—Está bien, todos podemos llamarnos como queramos. Los nombres son conceptos ambiguos, aunque propio de nosotros —Luna una vez más, recitó enigmáticamente y Theodore se encontró sonriéndole, aunque desapareció la sonrisa con rapidez ante la mirada del chico oscuro.

No sabía qué sucedía, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba.

—Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien —y contra todo pronóstico, Blaise le sonrió débilmente a Luna. Theodore notó que era una sonrisa verdadera.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente, ya comprendiendo de qué se trataba el asunto.

—Es hora de irnos —informó Blaise, luego le observó y le dio una sencilla y escueta venia—. Nott.

Con eso, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Luna, encaminándola.

Pero antes de que ella se marchara con Blaise, se giró, encarando al solitario crup, una sonrisa radiante (y totalmente dirigida a él) esbozada en sus labios.

—Recuerda, un crup nace solo, pero cuida a su familia con fiereza.

Cuando ella desapareció con Blaise a alguna dirección desconocida, la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Theodore volvió a sentarse y yacer en aquel tronco caído, observando sus manos pero sin verlas realmente. Su mente en blanco incapaz pensar, su corazón latiendo sin poder bombear el aliento de vida que hacía horas atrás le fue arrebatado.

Se sentía horrible, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba sentirse así. Ahora no era por su padre, siempre había sido de esa forma pero ya no, ya no más.

Ya no respiraba por su padre, comenzaba a vivir como Theodore Nott.

Con debilidad sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios temblando un poco, cuando el mismo potrillo de Thestral se acarició con su mano, buscando cariño.

Sorprendentemente, por fin pudo hallar el consuelo negado.

* * *

Para mí son amigos, Blaise y Theo, pero acá se pelearán implícitamente por el amor de Luna porque me sale de los ovarios (? Espero que les haya gustado -lanza besos y huye gaymente.


End file.
